gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rat-Loader
Alright, first off, I'm 99% sure theres no such thing as a "The Lost MC Rat-Loader", and that someone modified it online to look like that - so that should most likely be deleted. Secondly, I think this vehicle should be moved to "Muscle & Sports Classics", as it is classified as a muscle car in-game... though it didnt start out that way, as it is a rat-rodded vehicle... so I'm a bit unsure on this and would like some more input from other people. Thirdly, and completely off-topic... this is my favorite vehicle in GTA V. Period. I. C. Weiner (talk) 15:04, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Going ahead and removing false spawn locations (most likely cases of mistaken identity with the Duneloader), leaving the photo of the "The Lost MC Rat-Loader", but relabeling it as a "Modified Rat-Loader". I. C. Weiner (talk) 12:07, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Although the Rat-Loader and Rat-Truck come with a modern V8 engine doesn't look much like a modern eight to me, looks like a Nailhead with some Webers on nik (letsgobowling) 14:01, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Separate Page I believe the Rat Truck should have its own page, as it is an entirely separate vehicle. I believe when entering it it still shows the Rat Loader name, but by that logic, both Mesas should be featured in the same article even though they're entirely different vehicles and (wisely) split into two different articles as well. Any objections? Dynamo128 (talk) 11:21, July 5, 2015 (UTC) : Only variants which have a different performance line deserve separate page (like the Buffalo S and Cavalcade FXT), The Rat Loader and Rat-Truck have the same specs in performance, and share the main body design, therefore they belong on the same article. Note that the Mesas have different performance specs (the Merry Mesa is more agile and faster) 11:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) We do merging/splitting based on multiple criterias. The only one it would meet is the naming one. Otherwise, it's the exact same vehicle with same performance, etc. 11:57, July 5, 2015 (UTC) : Except it isn't the same, as shown by youtube testers, the handling parameters for the Ratruck and Ratloader are actually different and the Rat Truck is faster than the Ratloader (and even faster than the Slamvan which is faster than the Ratloader). In light of this I think they should be split, it's not like the Rebel which is the same vehicle, the Rat-Truck even looks different. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJiZ5DCNwX8 here's a source just in case. --Dynamo128 (talk) 11:26, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :They BOTH perform the SAME. There's absolutely no point separating these. It's been brought up too many times and only causes arguments and people to leave. NO NO NO. • • 12:39, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :With all due respect, why must you lie? And why the caps? Perhaps you might want to take a chill pill? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAldPK9AE_4 Watch this. They DON'T perform the same. NO NO NO NO as you say, they DO NOT PERFORM THE SAME. The top speed is different as you can see there clearly. If you want them kept like how they are atm, that's fine, but don't bring up completely false bullshit to justify something that's just your personal opinion. Be real. Many pages overall need quite a few adjustments in terms of car performances because many state outright false facts (not to mention many keep talking about only the GTA IV renditions of the car and completely ignore the GTA 5 versions). I've fixed this for a few vehicles such as the Schafter or Gang Burrito but what, as you say, causes arguments and people to leave is exactly this "holier than thou" attitude, where you bring up completely false, outlandish statements for no good reason other than "I think it should stay like this". Please learn to accept The Truth, and have a nice day. --Dynamo128 (talk) 19:45, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :I am perfectly calm, so I'll refuse to take the chill pill. By all means take this to an admin or to the Community Noticeboard, see the reception you'll receive, it'll be the same old same old. By the way just because the performance is different, doesn't mean the pages should be. They need different names, different performances, and altered designs (bodywork NOT textures/details) to deserve a separate article. The Rat-Truck and Rat-Loader are the same body work, just changes to the detail and textures. • • 19:54, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :That's an answer I'll take and thank you for finally being fair. I'm pretty sure the rat-truck does have different bodywork overall, but fair enough. Just please don't go around saying they have the same performance, because they clearly don't. Have a good afternoon. --Dynamo128 (talk) 23:40, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, no adjustments, just alterations to quality and textures. Exactly the same body. But alright. Thanks. Apologies for any intimidation, it certainly wasn't intended and must have been a misinterpretation on your behalf. Either way, glad we sorted it. • • 23:50, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Performance Stats Defined Here's the source. Got the screenshot from here